Melting Frozen Hearts
by Ambientghosty
Summary: Haruno, Sakura: Anbu black op, chief medic of all Black Ops, soon-to-be lover of her Captain Uchiha Itachi. When life is a wirlwind of activity how can a single girl who has her own problems melt the heart of her ice-cube captain unknowingly? On hiatus :
1. Snowy cliffs,and Past

DISCLAIMER: I do not under any reasons own or partly own any of the Naruto characters, plot lines, or ninja awesomeness. I do however own the ninja wolf Kagome and anything related to her. I also own Sakura's anbu personality. :3

Also No copy infringement intended.

Copyright Fanged-Goddess 2010

High up on a mountain top a young woman stood tall and proud. Her light pink hair blowing in the air while snowflakes danced around her shoulders and body. A wolf mask covered her face providing some kind of protection against the wind. The cloak she wore flapped madly with the wind. Her katana gleamed in the moon light casting its wicked reflection against the snow covered ground. Off to her right stood a small grove of trees that would provide relative shelter if needed. In those said trees was her faithful ninja wolf Kagome. She huddled in a circle her jet black fur going this way and that in the wind. Her bright silver eyes watched her master waiting for the command to follow while the metal bands on her front paws glinted and reflected the image of the moon itself. Sakura turned and headed to the grove of trees and wrapped her cloak tighter around her lithe form before settling down right next to Kagome. "Its gonna be a long night Kagome, rest while you can we move out at dawn." Sakura told her faithful companion. "It is not me who should be resting but you Sakura-sama, I can go on for days without rest you however can not." The she-wolf's voice filtered through her fur and reached her master's ears. A small smile eased its was onto Sakura's face as her companion worried about her instead of herself. Most other ninja canines wither it be hound or wolf, with the exception of Akamaru Kiba's ninja hound, they were all obsessed with their own well being not of their master's who could be killed at any time and any place only to be replaced by another person.

Kagome on the other hand was different from any other, as a pup she had been the runt of the litter, always being pushed away from her mother's teat by her other stronger siblings. By the time Sakura's mother had gone to the litter that she was in poor Kagome was half starved to death. Sakura's mother was looking for a ninja guard dog since the only ninja in their family was her daughter Sakura who at the time was still a genin. Sakura's mother was looking at her brother ruka when the younger sakura went up to the litter and locked eyes with Kagome, it was like time had stood still for them, neither of them moved. "Kaa-san I want her." the younger Sakura breathed still looking at Kagome. Sakura's mother had given the runt wolf a snide glance and said "Why would you want that little runt, it'll die soon anyway, why not get a stronger pup like its other siblings?" Shocked the younger Sakura looked up at her mother "I don't want any of those other dogs I want her!" she exclaimed stomping her foot on the ground in the process. The shop keeper had sensed the unease between the mother and daughter so he decided to intervene before things could get out of hand. "Madam how about this I just give you the runt for free and I'll even throw in a bed and collar with it?" the shopkeeper asked. Sakura's mother thought about it for a few minutes before nodding her head to the poor man who was sweating bullets out of nerves. Five minutes later Sakura and her mother were both walking back home with a small black ball of fur in Sakura's arms. "Now that you have what you wanted what are you going to name it?" her mother asked as they turned down their street. Sakura's face gained a thoughtful expression as she ran through names in her head, none of them stuck besides Kagome. "I'll call her Kagome since her fur looks like night fall." Grudgingly her mother accepted the name. As time grew on Kagome had gotten bigger and stronger much to the delight of Sakura's mother and Sakura herself. By the time Kagome was two years old she had surpassed all of her brothers and sisters in size and strength. It turns out that her brothers and sisters grew to be an average ninja dog with an average height and strength. Kagome had grown to the size of a full fledged wolf and had almost triple the strength of her siblings. To celebrate her second birthday Sakura who was by then a chunin went out and bought her a set of matching metal bangles to fit around her front paws. They were more then just a fashion accessory, when ninja try to take down a ninja wolf they attack the front paws first to try and bring them down. Now with her new bangles it would take a whole lot more to bring her down. Sakura's mother went out and got her a chain collar with a cross that dangled off to one side of her neck.

Around that time Naruto had left to go drag Sasuke's retarded butt home from his three year self training session, Sakura was promoted to the Anbu Black Ops as a chief medic of all anbu teams. She had filled out nicely, she was given the name 'The Deadly Flash Blossom of Konohagakure' since she had figured out how the 4th Hokage moved so fast and used it to her advantage. She was on the most famous team of Anbu Black Ops in the history of Konoha, with their captain being the one and only Uchiha Itachi, and his cousin Uchiha Shishu and the ever loving pervert Gemna. With Sakura's above and beyond medical skills, Itachi's calculating quick-draw maid, Shishu's ever annoying personality and uncanny ability to track, and Gemna's above average ways to get information together these four made up the strongest and fasted team in all of Konoha.

A/N: This is the end of the first chapter of what hopefully will turn into a good story. Please review and feel free to FLAME or praise I don't care which. Also constructive criticism is also welcomed. Ideas are also welcome. :3


	2. AN

A/N Hey guys thanks soooo much for all the reviews I got. Also thank you Kaylee, and LadyNorth76 for reminding me about their actual personalities.

I plan to have Sakura only cold and emotionless during her missions as well as Itachi.

Though when their not they will be themselves. Now I have an idea of having Itachi just a little OC but I don't know about that yet.

So leave some love and let me know what you think.

Oh I'm looking for a Beta for my two other stories. If interested let me know.


End file.
